


The Enchanting Bard

by MysticBooka



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticBooka/pseuds/MysticBooka
Summary: She wasn't just pretty. She was Otherwordly and vaguely threatening.
Kudos: 2





	The Enchanting Bard

The crowded tavern sat in awe; tankards of ale forgotten as she sang and played her lute. Douglas McGuffin was no exception as he couldn't take his eyes off the woman. She wasn't just beautiful; she was otherworldly and completely captivating. Maybe he had had one too many cups, but he could swear her skin had a reddish hue. Ah, and was that a small horn he spied under her feathered hat? As she sang, it felt like she was staring directly at him, commanding him to give all his hard-earned silver to her.

As she finished her song, Douglas, along with everyone else, found themselves leaping out of their seat, clapping and cheering. He even let out several whistles without even realizing it, and soon he left the pub with a big smile on his face. It wasn't until he was halfway down the street before he realized he could now think clearly. He checked for his pouch, but it was gone.

He ran back to the pub to see the bartender slumped over the bar, snoring away while she was slipping out the backdoor, holding a large jingling sack. Douglas knew right then, and there he wouldn't see her again. But when he called out to her, she stopped and flashed him a wicked smile, a smile filled with sharp, pointy teeth. A smile that sobered him up. Douglas caught himself from falling as he stepped back in surprise as a long thin tail began whipping around her legs. She blew him a kiss, and, with a wink, he felt his mind grow foggy. Just as he fell to the floor, he heard the sound of a door closing with a faint "Thanks, love" before he too was sound asleep. 

\--The End--

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a word prompt so I figured I'd post it here too


End file.
